


Temptation 1

by MA_R18_LE



Series: TEMPTATION SERIES [1]
Category: SB19
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24095098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MA_R18_LE/pseuds/MA_R18_LE
Relationships: Stelljun - Relationship
Series: TEMPTATION SERIES [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738405
Kudos: 14





	Temptation 1

\--

1:00 AM. 

This time of the night and I am still awake. Already sleepy but I need to stay awake. This is so not me. Para akong sirang hindi mapakali, my phone in my hand, lurking on Twitter, waiting for something. Wala pa. Wala pa rin. Kailangan ko nang matulog pero wala pa rin. Wala ba tonight? Shit. 

I need to know. I need to know. 

Dumungaw ako sa ibaba ng double deck bed na hinihigan ko only to see Stell, still on his phone, too. 

"Ah, Stell, hindi ka pa ba matutulog? Late na. Maaga pa call time natin bukas." I asked, half-wishing na may makukuha akong hint sa isasagot niya. 

"Uy! Kagulat ka naman, Sejun. Matutulog na rin ako. Upload ko lang 'tong Zumba vid ko. Pang-goodnight sa A'TIN. Haha."

Success. 

"Wusho, puro ka Tiktok. Sige na, matutulog na 'ko. Night!"

"Good night, Sejunnnieee."

My heart fluttered. Sejunniee, it's been a while since the last time he called me by that name. But it always feels like the first time. 

I hurriedly went to Twitter. Wala akong Tiktok account but kung do'n man siya mag-upload, I'm sure may A'TIN na maglalapag dito sa Twitter. And the fans didn't disappoint me. 

I plugged my earphones in and played the video. Anak ng tokwa. Puro pagdila at lipbite ang walangya. He's face is adorable, no question. I love staring at him but everytime I watch videos of him dancing, my eyes seem to be committed on looking down... there. Tangina. Feeling ko kung may Ken Daks, dapat may Stell Daks din, eh. I wonder how would it feel grabbing that big... hotdog. Hotdog hotdog man talaga 'tong Stell na 'to. Air-conditioned ang kwarto namin but I started sweating while watching him and imagining things... not safe for work. Ang sarap ng walangya. 

I put down my phone and closed my eyes. His hip thrusts keep replaying in my mind. How to sleep when something down there in me is starting to wake up? Shit. 

\--

6:00 AM

I woke up early, 2 hours earlier than their waking time kasi nga matagal akong mag-prepare. They are all still sleeping. Slowly, I went down my bed, careful not to wake Stell up. 

Pagkababa ko sa hagdan, I can't help but stop in front of his bed and watch him sleeping for a while. He looks so peaceful. He has long eyelashes. His lips are quivering a little because of breathing. His sinful lips. Will I ever taste them? My mind keeps on convincing my eyes to focus on his face-- his angelic face but his naked body is a full-blown temptation. Ever since I knew that he sleeps naked, I've been dreaming of sleeping beside him, under the sheets, skin to skin. 

"Uy, Sejun, baka matunaw 'yan!"

I almost jumped out of shock. I feel like I am blushing, this is so embarrassing. 

"Gago ka, Josh. Bakit ang aga mo magising? Himala yata."

"Lolo mo himala. Naalimpungatan lang ako tapos nakita kitang parang tangang nakatayo diyan. Pinagnanasaan mo yata si Stell, eh. Pakigising ako ng 8:00 AM."

"Gago, sige sige. Matulog ka na ulit, kung anu-ano iniisip mo."

\--

7:00 PM

"Wala naman tayong sched bukas 'no? Uuwi muna ako sa bahay. Miss ko na computer ko."

"Hala, ako rin Josh. Magpapasundo na lang ako kay Kuya Yani. Pinapauwi muna ako ni Mama, eh."

"Ako rin mga dre. Hindi muna ako uuwi sa condo. Kayo ba, Stell, Sejun?"

I panicked. Hindi ko alam isasagot ko. Wala namang problema kung umuwi ako sa bahay. Miss ko na rin sina Mama. But... if mag-stay si Stell sa condo, the idea of us being alone together the whole night is tempting. I looked at Stell. Hoping na sabihin niyang hindi siya uuwi. 

"Depende kay Sejun." 

"H-ha? Bakit sa akin?"

"Actually, wala akong balak umuwi tonight. Mga loko kayo, hindi ko naman alam na mag-uuwian pala kayo. Ayaw kong maiwang mag-isa sa condo 'no! Pero kung mag-stay si Sejun, eh di mag-stay din ako."

It took a lot of power to stop myself from smiling. Me and Stell. Just the two of us. Tonight. 

"Ah, wala rin naman akong balak umuwi. Eh di sa condo na lang kami ni Stell." I tried hard to sound casual. 

"Ayos!" Napatingin ako kay Josh nang sinabi niya 'yon. I don't know if I'm being paranoid pero parang may ibig siyang sabihin. I remembered how he caught me fantacizing Stell this morning. Naloko na. 

\--

7:30 PM

Me and Stell, inside the Grab car, on the way to the condo. I am trying so hard to hide the excitement. He, meanwhile, seems to be unbothered... but at the same time having fun being a tease, effortlessly. 

It's been quite a while since I started feeling things towards Stell. It was easy to deal with at first not until he started doing things on his end. I don't know if it's natural to him but there are times that he would just become extra touchy and clingy.

I remember one time, when I was brushing my teeth in the bathroom and he entered, about to do his skincare routine. As I was bending towards the sink, he came close to me, deliberately pressing his body on my back, while getting his skincare bottles on the counter top. I flinched when I felt his bulge. I bet he felt it too and just said "Oops, sorry, Sejuniiee." That night, I couldn't sleep for I can still feel his... uhm.. on my... uhm.

Some times, he would invite me to join him in the gym. He knows I am not fond of workouts be he still insists. There, he would flex his biceps dramatically just because he knows I'm watching. 

Stell being playful amidst all these is both a blessing and a curse. Sometimes, I can't help but think he also wants what I want. He also thinks of what I think. He also imagines things I imagine. 

I went back to reality when he started brushing his hands on my things, up and down. It sent shivers to me but I can't stop him. I don't want to stop him. 

\--

8:00 PM

We are walking side by side in the hallway of our floor. Two rooms away from our unit, he spoke. 

"Sejuniieee, dalawa lang tayo dito. Ano magandang gawin?" I don't know but there is something with his tone. My heart started beating abnormally. 

"Netflix and Chill." I answered casually, hiding the fact that, of course, I want to do something sinful to him, with him.

"Psh, boring mo naman, Sejun." I don't know if I heard him wrong but I think I murmur "Sayang 'yong chance."

I shook off the thought. We were at the front of our unit. He has our keycard. 

"Bakit, ano bang hindi boring ang gusto mong gawin?" I asked, trying to imitate his tone. 

As soon as he opens the door, he harshly pulled me in, my back slamming at the door. 

"Ouch! What the fuck, Stell?" I can feel my heart pounding. He's just inches away from me.

"Sorry, Sejunnieee." He grab both my wrists and put them above my head. I can feel his breath in my face. One wrong move and our lips will crash into each other. 

"Ganito, Sejun. Ganito ang magandang gawin na hindi boring." 

I didn't have the chance to talk back when he suddenly attack me, kissing me with full of desperation. I was dumbfounded for a while I couldn't respond so he spoke again, "It's just the two of us here tonight, Sejunniee. Let us not bore each other."

Fuck this. I let go all the thoughts in my head and just kissed him with the same intensity as his. I forcibly removed my wirst from his grip and grab his nape, pulling him closer to deepen our kiss more. He let out moans that drives me more crazy. He pressed his body on me and I responded by grinding on him. I am really out of my mind, but I don't care. I don't want to let this moment pass. 

With a little force, he lifted me grabbing my ass. I wrap both my legs on his waist. Our hands trailing on different parts of our body, being careful no to break the kiss. 

"Hngggna, Sejun." 

"Fuck, Stell."

"Hindi boring, di ba? Now, what else do you want, Sejunnie?"

I nibble his lower lip before answering. "Give me a good fuck, Stell. Patunayan mong hindi ka lang sa Tiktok magaling gumiling."

He laughed. "You're watching my zumba, ahhh." Teasing me. 

"Always."

"Tara." And then he carried me inside our bedroom.

\--

10:00 PM

All the things I am just imagining happened tonight. His lips, I tasted his sinful lips unlimitedly. I closed my eyes and started to sleep beside him, both of us naked, under the sheets, skin to skin.


End file.
